


Cicatriz

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Jondami - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Damian no podía creer que el chico a él se tratara de Jon el chico de quien se enamoro el día que se conocieronpero lo que no podía creer era la marca que había en aquel rostro que tanto amaba





	Cicatriz

Damian estaba en su cuarto del cuartel de los nuevos Titanes que había formado desde que su otro equipo se disolvio

Estaba muy molesto pues cuando fue a buscar a Jon para unirlo a su equipo y estar de nuevo con él, pero al llegar a su casa descubrió que se había ido al espacio con su abuelo y nunca le aviso, creía que eran amigos

D - molesto - Jon es un tonto, pensé que eramos compañeros, un equipo que se apoya el uno al otro - triste - que eramos amigos

Damián se muerde el labio sabia que para él no era solo su amigo era alguien especial

D - Donde demonios te metiste Jon ya son 4 semanas

El celular suena y Damian lo toma sin gana alguna pues posiblemente podría ser alguien de su familia, así que solo mira para saber de quien se trata e ignorarlo pero el nombre de su pantalla hace que su corazón se acelere, salte de la cama y se vista rápido para salir

"Jon

¿Podemos vernos en la fortaleza de la actitud ahora?

Y... perdon"

Damian no entendía de por que ese mensaje pero lo importante es que al fin se había comunicado con él, no iba evitarcenojatse con él, quizás gritarle y después, después le pediría que se fuera de nuevo sin avisarle, así que llega y entra a la sala de controles buscandolo pero no logra verlo

Entre unas sombras una silueta lo ve, estaba nervioso y duda en salir pero al ver que Damian decide marcharse sale entre las sombras y va hacia él

D - Tt maldición si esta es una broma de mal gusto Jon me ire, así que donde estas... bien solo perdí mi tiempo

Se da la vuelta para irse pero entonces siente unos brazos grandes que lo abraza y pata su sorpresa es besado por un chico extraño

D - ¿Quien eres? - se suelta y se pone a la defensiva - Como entrantes aquí  
J - Sonriendo - Dami no sabes cuanto te extrañe  
D - ¿Que?

Nuevamente es besado, trata de separarse y no puede hasta que la falta de aire los hace separar de nuevo esta vez el chivo comienza a besar el cuello de Damian pero logra apartar su rostro con sus manos

D - Molesto - Te pregunté quien eres y como entraste  
J - besando sus manos - Soy yo Dami, soy Jon  
D - ¿Que? Eso es imposible el Jon que conozco solo tiene 11 años  
J - toma sus manos - Se que suena loco pero es la verdad  
D - No  
J - hace 4 semanas me fui con mi abuelo a un viaje al espacio pensé que seria una gran experiencia pero en realidad se convirtió en una tortura y solo quería regresar antes decdarme cuenta pasaron 6 años para mi y trrs semanas de mi ida  
D - No puedes ser Jon  
J - Lo soy

Damian mira a Jon fijamente analiza su cuerpo que ya no es de un niño sino de un adolescente, mira su rostro y nota la cicatriz en su mejilla y por ultimo mira sus ojos y ve como este aun tenían un pequeño brillo en aquel cielo, de ese azul que tanto amaba y que ahora mostraban un mirada maduro, asi que toma su rostro y lo acaricia

D - De verdad eres tu Jon  
J - Sintiendo el contacto - Si lo soy  
D - Quien te hizo esto  
J - Esta bien  
D - Dime quien te lo hizo  
J - Toma sus manos - Ya no importa Dami

Nuevamente Jon besa a Damian, primero besos cortos y después largos, comienza a besar su rostro y llega al cuello, escuchaba como el corazón de Damian se aceleraba, así que sonrie y continúa comenzando a desvestirlo exponiendo su pecho y comenzar a besar las cicatrices

J - De verdad te extrañe Dami, deseaba verte tanto  
D - Ahhh tonto nadie te dijo que te fueras  
J - sonriendo - pero estoy aquí y puedo al fin decirte esto... te amo Damian, te amo desde que tenia 11 y nunca deje de amarte, por ti pude regresar y justo yo...  
D - avergonzado - Solo callate y continua

Jon sonríe al ver el rostro de Damian sonrojado y por sus latidos estaba feliz, así que continua en desvestir y besar a Damián en ocasiones lo abrazaba sentía su calor y aspiraba su aroma

Damian estaba acostado desnudo sobre su capa y la de amado, se tapaba su boca para evitar soltar cualquier gemido pero le era imposible Jon estaba en medio de sus piernas lamia su miembro y preparaba su entrada hasta que decide que esta listo, sube y acaricia el rostro de Damian que a su vez toma su rostro con cuidado pasa los yemas de sus dedos por la cicatriz que Jon tenia en su rostro

Ninguno dice nada, todo estaba en sus miradas, miradas que estaban lleno de amor así que unen sus labios disfrutando la boca del otro, disfrutando su sabor que él otro le brindaba 

Por toda la fortaleza se escuchaba lis gemidos del joven Robin, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor y se movía con cada embestida que su amante le daba, ambos chicos lle aban rato haciendo el amor y ninguno mostraba cansancio, todo lo que querían era sentir el cuerpo del otro

Probaron cuanta posición pudieron, proclamaron su amor en cada momento y disfrutaron de su calor al estar unidos

Ambos se encuentran en una cama en uno de sus cuartos Damian estaba boca abajo y Jon estaba sobre de él besando con cuidado cada cicatriz que tenia su espalda

D - somnoliento - Jon  
J - Si dami  
D - Cuanto tiempo piensas hacer eso  
J - ¿te molesta?  
D - Volteando - No, me gusta sentir tus labios es como si las cicatrices desaparecieran 

Damian se sienta y esta vez el besa su cicatriz

D - Juro que haré pagar el que te hizo esto, debi haber estado ahí para protegerte  
J - es verdad, pero estoy feliz que no estuvieras conmigo, no hubiera soportado verte herido  
D - No soy tan débil  
J - Lo abraza - Lo se pero también eres fragil, y esta cicatriz es un recordatorio de que yo también soy humano que también puedo sali herido que puedo morir y nunca mas volverte a ver  
D - Nunca mas voy dejar te lastinen, no voy a volver a permitir que te dejen otra marca en tu cuerpo  
J - No puedes asegurarlo  
D - Claro que si, por que crees que hacia esos planes, por que crees que siempre te protegía

Jon recuerda todo eso y entonces se da cuenta de lo que Damián le dice es verdad, todo ese tiempo él lo estaba protegiendo, todo ese tiempo evitaba que él saliera herido a costa de que su amado resultase herido, así que las lágrimas comienzan a caer y Damian las limpia 

D - Te juro por mi vida que no permitiré que te vuelvan a lastimar, te juro con mi alma que nunca te dejare solo y te juro con mi eterno amor que nunca mas tendrás otra cicatriz,  
J - llorando - Gracias dami te amo  
D - Yo también te amo Jon

Ambos se abrazan y al fin Jon puede sentirse tranquilo, pues después de un largo tiempo para él estaba a lado de su amado, pero sobre todo ya no habría mas cicatrices

Por que ahora ambos se protegerían de cualquiera que quieta dejar alguna marca en sus cuerpo

FIN


End file.
